


Five Things

by Alwaysunderwater83_Ash



Series: Keeping Up With Peter + Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash/pseuds/Alwaysunderwater83_Ash
Summary: Peter is planning on coming out to Tony, but plans change when he over hears a conversation between his mentor and Pepper. Tony has some self-reflecting.Please read tags ty
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Keeping Up With Peter + Tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748812
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	1. Five Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags!
> 
> I am only writing this bc I wanted it and couldn't find it after hours of searching. Also this is a side note but if anyone has read a superrrr long fic thats basically the entire HoO from Nico's perspective pls give me link I have searched EVERYWHERE lmao. Anyway, enjoy (and give suggestions ahha this is my first work)! This is only posted on AO3 from this account - please lmk if you see otherwise.
> 
> You can contact me through [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/ncmesism/) or follow me on my [Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/alwaysunderwater/)
> 
> -Ash

Peter crouched into the black Audi, smiling after a good day of school. For what felt like the first day in centuries, Flash had been nice to him. He felt Happy' s eyes watching him as he stared out the window, probably wondering why he wasn't blabbering about the school day. He was about to open his mouth when he remembered with a jolt that today was the day.

He had been texting MJ and Ned all week, but they convinced him to finally come out as bi to Mr. Star- Tony. Today was the day.

"We're here kid" Happy states as the car slowly rolls into a stop outside of Stark Tower.

Peter smiles and thanks Happy, opening the door and swiping his badge before stepping into the elevator. He smiles. After today, he will finally be free. He had already told May and all the kids at school. Staring at the elevator buttons as he quickly reminisces Flash's shock after seeing the small bi pride sticker he had stuck on his locker. He had expected slurs or beatings but Flash never gave him shit for it, instead yelling at others who whispered homophobic remarks.

"Oi Chad fuck off man! Its 2019 get some new insults for Penis Parker"

Peters is brought back to reality as the doors open to the kitchen in Tony's living room. He walks in, hidden behind a wall and not yet in view, trying not to listen to Tony's and Peppers conversation. Unfortunately, his super hearing stops him from trying to block out the noise.

"I don't know Pep, do I really have to show up as Iron Man for the pride festival? I can't deal with them, shoving it down my throat. You think those fags would finally stop after getting marriage "equality"" He says the last word as if he can barely spit it out. Peter freezes, completely shocked by his mentors blatant opinion.

Pepper just sighs as if shes used to it, "Honey the press need to know, there are emails from Buzzfeed with over a million reads, questioning your lack of support," She walks over to him "And are they really all that bad, it’s a festival for Gods sake."

"But Pepper its wro-" Peter can't take it anymore and runs across to the open window before quickly jumping out, he can't listen anymore. Tony only notices the flash of his jacket falling out the window. "Peter?"

  
But Peter is too busy scaling the building as thoughts run through his head.

Stupid. _Stupid_. **_Stupid_**. How could he possibly think that Tony would accept him, there are tears running down his face and the moment he reaches the roof, he falls over gasping.

"Wrong," he gasps out "I'm all wrong." Just a Faggot. A _Fag_. He vaguely hears a machine whirling in the distance, and if he wasn't completely out of it he might recognizes the faint sound of the Iron Man suit. How could he think Tony could accept him. Puny, penis Parker. That’s all hes ever been. Not special, not even brave enough to reveal his identity. Hell, Mr. Stark probably doesn't even like him. Lab day is just so May doesn't think that hes not watching Peter.

Then suddenly hes choking, he can't breath. "Air" he chokes out, grasping at his throat. He scratches the faint pink scars on his wrist, trying to get them to reopen. Anything to come back to reality. He feels hands on him, hugging him, but all he sees is salty water.

"Pete come on let go, you're hurting yourself, let go bud." He calms down slightly as arms panickly pull his hand away from his arm. He tries to remember the exercise he saw on Instagram the other day.

_Five things he sees._

A blurry figure in front of him. The sky. His untied shoes that miraculously stayed on. A bridge in the far distance. The sun setting on the horizon.

_Four things he feels._

Hands on his arms. The sharp, cold concrete beneath him. The sharp wind blowing in his face. The stinging on his arms.

_Three things he hears._

Words from Tony, who he realizes is the blurry figure. The loud honking of cars in the city. A siren in the distance.

_Two things he smells._

Tony's cologne. The bubblegum from his breathe that he had been chewing earlier that day (he hates peppermint).

_One thing he tastes._

Salty tears.

Peter breathes.


	2. I Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be in Tony's POV, again please check tags!

Reality sets in and Peter leans into Tony sobbing and pulling at his mentors shirt. After a few minutes he starts to calm down.

  


"Care to tell me what that was about Pete?" Tony's voice is calm but worried.

  


"No. Can't tell, you'll-" Peter hiccups "hate me." His eyes look around at the roof, looking for an easy escape in case it is necessary. Tony ruffles his hair while tightly hugging him with the other arm.

  


"Well you’re a scientist, how will you know if I'll hate you if I don't even know? Also, bud, trust me theres nothing that could make me hate you." He chuckles, "Kid you're the only thing that gets me through the week."

  


Peter nods, he might as well get it over with. No use in holding onto someone while knowing that he'll be rejected some day. Still he finds it hard to form the words in his mouth. Maybe they could both just forget this whole endeavor and things would be normal.

  


That would be great.

  


Except,…

  


Tony picks him up from school sometimes, one day he might hear it from a kid at school. What if, in the future, he gets a boyfriend? How is he going to explain that? And he already promised Ned and MJ. Once he tells his friends hes going to do something he can never turn back.

  


"Peter, you're spiraling. Its okay." Tony mumbles as if not even meaning for Peter to hear it.

  


Peter sighs, but yet saying two simple words is somehow harder than all the shit he faces in a day. Harder then fighting robbers or being shot. Harder then Flash's taunts and light shoves. He laughs at the irony, four letters he tells himself. But instead, he finds himself asking a different question.

  


"Did you really mean it? What you said to Pepper?"

  


Tony laughs, "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that, I say a lot of things to Pepper."

  


Peter shakes his head, "No what you said 'bout the pride," He pauses and talks a little softer, "About the fags." He feels Tony freeze. He knows Tony's a genius, he knows eventually he'll connect the dots. He quickly blurts out, "Never mind its silly, we can forget this ever happened. Want to hear about my day? I got an A on my History quiz! It was hard but I stayed up all night studying. I'm telling you Mr. Stark, all night!"

  


"Kid… I didn't mean for you had to hear that. I grew up with a, how should I say, rather strict father. I guess…. I guess I don't really know if I meant it or not. Everything is just so ingrained in me, when I was a child I quickly learned its better to accept things that Howard considered right and wrong. No questions asked. If you tell me what I think you are telling me, I'll change. I'll do anything for you kid, just might take me a while okay?"

  


Peter nods, definetly to late to turn back now.

  


"Mr. Star-"

  


Tony laughs, "For the last time, call me Tony, Mr. Stark reminds me too much of my dear ol' dad."

  


"Right, sorry Tony." He takes a deep breath, he has his web-shooters in his hoodie pocket in case escape is necessary. "I'm bi Tony… I tried to change, I promise. May and my friends try to tell me its fine-"

  


"Pete, it's okay, don't apologize. Theres no need for you to. Again, it might take me a while to adjust, but I swear I'll try… Also, if you don't mean me asking, what does that mean?"

  


Peter doesn't smile but his eyes light up a little with amusement, "Its when someone likes boys and girls."

  


Tony opens his mouth and closes it multiple times

  


"You-" His voice is raspy but he clears it before continuing. "You can do that?" he asks, his voice shaking.

  


"Yes Tony," Peter smiles for the first time since arriving at Stark tower. He pauses and glances at his watch. "Its getting late, I only just realized the time. I have to get home to May, she'll be worried." He feels relief, its over and he wasn't disowned or shut out by his father figure.

  


But, he is still shaken. Sad that his mentor will have to change for him. He _needs_ to go home, to think things over.

  


Tony just nods, staring off into space, alone in his own world.

  


Peter whispers "Okay… See you tomorrow Tony," before nodding. He slips on his web-shooters and mask and dives into the night.


	3. If Only He Could Be Brave (Brave Like His Kid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks and remembers a crucial moment in his childhood - POV Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end?? I don't know yet. I might do a sequal with the entire event from Tony's perspective later.

In Tony's peripheral vision he sees the boy jump off the building, and although he feels a jolt of energy like lightning go through his body, he is too shocked to make sure Peter is ok. His mind is swirling with the information he has just learned. He is trying to convince himself that what he told the boy is right, that he is okay too. Tony rubs his forehead, his fingers running through his short, messy black hair.

_*Flashback starts*_

_Teenage Tony walks back to his mansion, smiling and humming after a successful date night. Upon closer examination, one might see that the purple blemishes trailing down his neck are not at all bruises. The boy realizes this too as he quickly pulls a scarf out of the bag that he was carrying. As he opens the door, he hands his bag to his butler, nodding in acknowledgment._

_"Good night sir?"_

_"Very. Thank you Jarvis"_

_Tony turns to the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of water before escaping to his room. He unknowingly taps his leg with his fingers, jittery and nervous, trying to come up with an excuse in case Howard catches him. Tony shakes his head. Howard, not Dad, not even Father. He made a pact with himself when he was young that he would never turn into someone like his father._

_"Tony."_

_At the loud voice Tony freezes before slowly opening the fridge door, as if to create a barrier between him and Howard._

_"What are you doing this late" The voice continues before shutting the refrigerator to closer inspect his son. Tony's eyes widen, creating small wrinkles in his forehead._

_He looks down at his feet "Nothing sir, just stayed late after school." Howard just laughed._

_"Please Tony, I'm smarter than that," His eyes trail down to a mark on Tony's neck that was not completely covered by the scarf. He sneers, "Which whore were you with tonight… Let me guess, that Amelia from the coffee shop? You talk about her quite a lot" His fingers trace the sides of Tony's face as if to reassure him. But then, he tightens his grip and pulls Tony closer, "You know you're supposed to be with someone in a higher class than a minimal earning worker" he spits._

_"No sir I know. My date- his fathers a huge financial figure. I know better than that-" Tony pauses, too late realizing his mistake. He flinches as Howard knocks over a vase and yells._

_"HIS? You aren't one of those are you?" Tony hesitates. Howard glares, "Well?!! You know I expect better from you boy."_

_*Flashback ends*_

Tony shakes as he quietly cries. His fingers make its way down, tracing a map of scars on his ribs from that night, sure to stay there forever. A permanent mark to make him never forget. A small part of him betrays him, trying to convince Tony that Howard was right. But the larger part of him forces him to think "When has Howard ever been right?"

He was lucky enough to like girls too, to be normal. He was able to shut out that part of his life, never seeing the boy from that night again. He convinced himself that it was a phase, that even if he wanted to like boys he couldn't like both. But after tonight Tony realizes that it was no longer a good enough piece of reasoning. If there really was a label - Bisexual did Pete call it? - then he would not be able to avoid his feelings any more.

Tony stood up, leaning on the concrete pole next to him for support. It was a long night, with an even longer day ahead of him. He would have to untangle his feelings another day and probably come up with a better apology for Peter.

He sighed as he made his way to his suit. His kid was so brave. Much braver than him anyway. Tony chuckled as he designed a T-shirt for him in his head (Peters #1 Fan (with a the Spiderman symbol of course)).


End file.
